RPG Basics
So you want to make an RPG. You want to make this RPG on the grand platform known as ROBLOX, and you wanna make it good. That's why you're reading this. Even if you're not interested in developing an RPG on ROBLOX, we can guide you through the basic mechanics for RPGs in any form! This guide isn't meant to be a ruleset for developing RPGs, it's more like a guideline for the mechanics and such. This guide will assume you don't understand any of the concepts presented, so bear with it! Alright, so the question above may seem a bit... *DUH*. And it is, really; but this wouldn't be a proper guide about RPGs without first going over it's definition. As an acronym, RPG stands for R'ole-'''P'laying 'G'ame. Role-playing is when a person acts like someone else, like you playing as a powerful wizard that saves the whole land with mystic knowledge. Obviously, you're not that super awesome wizard, but you play that role. Now, there are a variety of different "role-playing" games. Games like iMVU, which puts you into a teenager's body and has you date other characters, or like Grand Theft Auto. These are, indeed, role-playing games. However, the RPG we're talking about here is a land of magic and chaos, a place littered with adventure and booty. World of Warcraft, EverQuest, Dragon Quest, Final Fantasy... these are all examples of true 'RPG's. This may also seem like an uber-simple question. Well, it is. In the example RPGs I gave above, they all have something in common. Progressive adventure. In each of those games, the player moves forward in their adventure progressively, gaining "experience" and loot, all for the purpose of becoming stronger, so they can take on the next great challenge ahead of them. How do they gain this experience and level? They kill things! ... or run errands. Or make and sell crap. In any of these ways, they gain money and experience via completing some kind of task in the world. Some, however, decide that exploration is more important and put a higher value on finding things than leveling, such as Lego Universe, a game which had different skills for the different weapons you acquired, and a much smaller focus on leveling. Wether exploration, leveling or a simple beat 'em all, all these styles have your character move forward in some manner, to some ultimate goal. Well, this one all depends on you. Earlier, I mentioned exploration, leveling or simply beating everything up. First, you have to pick a style. * '''Exploration - progress via exploring the world, gaining experience and loot from crevices, caves and high mountains * Classic - progress via every task you complete; killing, running errands, trading, crafting, and otherwise doing stuff * Beat 'Em Up - progress via one simple way; destroy everything * Follow the Leader - progress via commanding your group of adventurers to do dangerous things, while you sit in the back collecting loot... basically you command an army And there are many more styles! These are just some basic ideas. Next, you'll have to plan a story. You can choose to make a story in one of two ways! * Supersize, Please - your story is a hodge lodge of tons of smaller stories that the player completes, basically a collection of short stories * Legacy - your story is a linearly progressing tale, basically go from point A to point B in a story Category:Guide Category:Tutorial Category:Reference